1. Field of the Invention
This application claims the prior right to the invention of Korean patent application number “10-2011-0110831” under the title of “Manufacturing method and gas adsorbing and sound absorbing structure of the fancy wood overlaid charcoal board wood composites for indoor air quality”.
This invention is not only about the method of manufacturing the Charcoal-Wooden material Composites or the Activated Charcoal-Wooden material Composites (hereafter referred to as CW-Composites or ACW-Composites) made of wooden material laminated with the Charcoal Board (hereunder referred to as C-Board) or the Activated Charcoal Board (hereunder referred to as AC-Board) which is composed of the Surface Layer (hereunder referred to as S-Layer) of wooden material such as Fancy plywood, the Central Layer (hereafter referred to as C-Layer) of AC-Board or C-Board, the Back Layer (below referred to as B-Layer) of wooden material such as holes-perforated plywood, but also about “the gas adsorbing and sound absorbing Composite Structure” (below referred to as Com-Structure) which fulfills functions on adsorbing gases such as formaldehyde, Total Volatile Organic Compounds (below referred to as TVOC) etc. evaporated in the room of dwellings into the Surface of Indoor Side (hereunder referred to as IS-Surface) on AC-Board or C-Board as well as adsorbing the Gas of Radon radioactivity (below referred to as R-Gas) radiated out from the concrete wall itself or the ground beneath the building into the Surface of Wall Side (below referred to as WS-Surface) on AC-Board or C-Board through making up and setting the specified Gas Adsorbing composite Structure (below referred to as G-Adsorbing Structure) on both S-layer and B-Layer made of wooden material such as Fancy Natural Lumber (hereunder referred to as FN-Lumber), Fancy Veneer of Natural lumber (hereafter referred to as FN-Veneer), plywood, particle board, Glued Laminated Wood (below referred to as G-Laminated Wood), fiber board so as to give the full ability and property of Gas Adsorbing Function (below referred to as G-Adsorbing Function) to the both surface of AC-Board or C-Board which are placed in C-Layer of the above said CW-Composites or ACW-Composites.
In addition to the above presented description, if we consider that AC-Board or C-Board has the high qualified ability of Sound Absorbing Action (below referred to as S-Absorbing Action), this invention is also related with “the Activated Charcoal-Wooden material Composites made of the Thin Fancy Natural Veneer overlaid on the Activated Charcoal Board laminated with Wooden Material (below referred to as ACW-Composites of TFN-Veneer on AC-Board with W-Material)”, which contains ‘the Hidden Gas and Sound Sorbing Room (hereafter referred to as H-GS-Sorbing-Room) where both Gas and Sound Sorbing Action (hereunder referred to as GS-Sorbing Action) can be simultaneously generated, by the way, the higher quality of Gas and Sound Sorbing Function (below referred to as GS-Sorbing Function) originates from the structural shape, as it were, ‘the shape of H-GS-Sorbing-Room joined with the straight Line type depressed Grooves () of the Surface Layer (below referred to as Lined Grooves of S-Layer) can not only take out the space and square from Lined Grooves grooved up to half a depth of C-Board in both S-layer and C-layer, as well as from H-GS-Sorbing Room enlarged to be wider than the width of Lined Grooves of S-Layer, but also from adding ‘Prominent and Sounds Reflecting Prism (Δ) built up on incident parts to which sounds enters through the straight Lined depressed Grooves () of the Surface Layer’ (below referred to as S-Reflecting Prism built up on the incident parts through Lined Grooves of S-Layer).
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern human beings live indoors during more than 90% of a day. If we see the WHO reports in 2002 2,400,000 persons lose their lives from air pollution every year, especially 1,500,000 men among them die of indoor air pollution, we can feel how much important the quality of indoor air is for human life.
We can stare at TVOC, formaldehyde, fine dust, R-Gas, etc. as important materials which pollute indoor air, and among them, we should fix our eye on TVOC, formaldehyde which many governments regulate to control the quality of air in the world. R-Gas, as a invisible, odorless and tasteless gas, can be one of the most dangerous gases, as lung cancers are caused by the α-particle emitted from R-Gas during a Half Period of a radioactive element (below referred to as H-Period) {Rn 222; 3.82 day and daughter nuclide, Po 218; 3 minutes, Porstendofer 1984}. Nowadays concrete or gypsum boards are adopted for most of interior materials in building constructions, accordingly Environmental Protective Agency (EPA) in USA and the Ministry of Environment in Korea recommend the concentration of R-Gas in indoor air to be less than 4 pCi/L. It was reported that 15˜17 pCi/L of R-Gas was being emitted from gypsum boards, 30˜34 pCi/L from asbestos slate, 8˜10 pCi/L from wooden plates for cement, 15˜18 pCi/L from closed cement pack by data of EPA, USA in 1986 (Test on Radon emitting volume among panel typed building materials based on Desiccator Method).
By the way, the charcoal or the activated charcoal has its own characteristic properties to purify and remove VOC or formaldehyde by adsorbing the gas, as well as to intercept electromagnetic waves or harmful radio waves, on the contrary, to radiate useful far infrared lights or anions, which results from the its own function of holding water, air ventilation, adsorbing gas and accumulating heat. Accordingly we can dare to say that because they have properties to adsorb the R-Gas which enters indoor rooms from interior materials of the concrete building or via wall cracks from the ground under the building over 4 times more than recommended volume, when there are not any other methods of removing R-Gas except ventilating facilities by this time, the CW-Composites or ACW-Composites is certainly one of the most human friendly materials as an Interior Material for Building (hereunder referred to as BI-Material) via changing the harmful R-Gas of 3.8 days' H-Period into the solid state for the block of internal radiation exposure, as it were, by ‘adsorbing R-Gas into AC-Board or C-Board of C-Layer through G-Adsorbing Structure with Round Boring Holes (below referred to as RB-Holes) on WS-Surface of B-Layer’. Moreover, the said CW-Composites or ACW-Composites will really provide inhabitants with both the better health and the more comfortable environments by offering the multi-function on GS-Sorbing Action, because it has the highly qualified effects on the shown work due to the structural area and shape of both Lined grooves on S-layer and H-GS-Sorbing-Room accompanied with Lined Grooves to be wider than Lined Grooves on S-Layer beneath S-Layer at the interior parts of C-Board or AC-Board in C-layer which are linked with Lined Grooves on S-layer, thus resulting in acting as the ‘Com-Structure, which has the excellent ability of adsorbing indoor polluted materials like formaldehyde, TVOC, etc. though the above said Lined Grooves into the IS-Surface of C-Board or AC-Board in C-layer as well as absorbing sounds originated from indoor room in dwellings through the above said Lined Grooves into the IS-Surface of C-Board or AC-Board in C-layer, and which shows remarkably the natural beauty of N-Lumber with beautiful design on the S-Layer from the indoor view’.
While C-Boards mainly made of carbon, have been made of various materials and by many kinds of methods until this time, I, the applicant, registered the method manufacturing CW-Composites or ACW-Composites applied to the Wall Finishing Material (hereunder referred to as WF-Material) in building construction under Patent No. 10-0572591 with the Korean Intellectual Property Office (KIPO), where I presented “The method manufacturing the Com-Structure of AC-Board or C-Board used for BI-Material, which got the excellent function on gas adsorption, water holding stability, far infrared lights radiating ratio and anions emitting rate” with detailed data of various physical and mechanical properties including gas adsorption. Besides, I developed ‘the technology manufacturing C-Board only of the charcoal powder (hereunder referred to as C-Powder) and adhesives’ without adding any fiber ingredients, and I improved ‘The method making the beautiful looks better while uniting C-Board with other wooden material in order the strength to be reinforced’, that is, I realized the method of overlaying pattern printed wallpaper or non-woven fabric on C-Board for the purpose of reforming the beauty of IS-Surface from the black color of C-Board while maintaining G-Adsorbing Function of C-Board (Patent No. 10-0667371, 2007). Moreover, I particularly reported that C-Board itself 10 mm thick had been continuously keeping G-Adsorbing Function at a rate of 87.9% compared with the initially measured value in the past 6 years at each measurement per year after being left alone with a gas of 20 ppm in a pot (2010).
For all that, although I had presented ‘Siding Type’, ‘Louver Type’ and ‘Sliding Type’ as several kinds of G-Adsorbing Structure composed of a Natural Lumber Panel (hereunder referred to as NL-Panel) as S-Layer seen from indoor side which was set before C-Board invisible from indoor side (Air ventilating window in human friendly Com-Structure used for residential buildings, which was made of C-Board & wooden material of different kind in Patent No. 0517139, 2005), I found out the necessity for improving the said structure because it was hard to install the fragile box filled with C-Board when there was a empty space between S-Layer and C-Board as a separated type. And I discovered a insufficient point in the method in Patent No 10-0572591, which symbolized ‘the needs for improving the Com-Structure by both reinforcing the strength and changing the shape of structure under considering beautiful sense and manufacturing process, because I had given ‘my consideration only to the adsorption of indoor gas, but not to the adsorption of R-Gas’ which had come out from the inside wall of concrete itself or the outside ground of building by using general plywood without any air ventilating holes as a B-Layer, as well as because I stroke upon it was be able to sufficient to adsorb the R-Gas through Round Boring Holes formed (bored) less than 25% ratio to all the surface area on the Back Layer (hereunder referred to as RB-Holes below 25% on B-Layer), which was previously presented by me. Moreover, I detected ‘the possibility to combine the manufacturing process into one lot’ which had been divided into 2 steps; the one was the process to manufacture AC-Board or C-Board and the other was the process to stick both S-layer and B-Layer of wooden material to C-Layer of AC-Board or C-Board by heating pressed process. Besides the method of Patent No 10-0667371 applied by me, where pattern printed papers or non-woven fabrics are overlaid on AC-Board or C-Board, was required to grow an operating efficiency on works such as a nail driving work, drilling work, etc. as well as the transporting and handling work to make them easy because it is too weak to be used for WF-Material.
Until now the type of the Sound Absorbing composite Structure (hereunder referred to as S-Absorbing Structure) has been classified into ‘Porous material type’, ‘Board Vibrating material type’, or ‘Resonating material type’, and the Com-Structure mixed with more than one type among above shown 3 types has been normally put to use, because it has been known to the world until present time that the acoustic absorptivity was closely related with frequency, the properties and structure of wall making materials (Wooden Physics and Dynamics published in 1989). If we investigate Sound Absorbing Materials (below referred to S-Absorbing Materials) usually used in the market by this time, in the view of the outlooks and structure of materials, we can meet following products as the mainstream such as Medium Density Fiberboard (hereunder referred to as MDF Board or MDF), Insulation Fiberboard (hereunder referred to as IB or IF-Board), Insulation Fiberboard carried with Round Boring (perforated) Holes (below referred to as IF-Board with RB-Holes or Perforated IB), Medium Density Fiberboard carried with Round Boring (perforated) Holes (below referred to as MDF-Board with RB-Holes or Perforated MDF), Narrow Fancy Board (hereunder referred to as F-Board) arranged at regular intervals as a line type, or Fancy Veneer of natural wood overlaid on Medium Density Fiberboard (below referred to as F-Veneered MDF) which composed of Sound Absorbing Board (hereunder referred to as S-Absorbing Board) with Lined Grooves grooved up to a fixed depth from the surface and with RB-Holes perforated up to the opposite end of the remained depth on S-Absorbing Board to be put together in the line of Grooves like Topakustik® (Please refer to M-1 and M-3 of FIG. 6), and where as a surface finishing work for non-flammable function, either non-flammable sheets were pasted or non-flammable paints were coated on the above shown F-Veneered MDF. Besides, as other looks and processes, we can be faced with products where if decorating plywoods are adopted as a WF-Material, they contain grooves generally processed to be either ‘V-shape (V)’ or ‘Depressed shape ()’ and ‘painted with black or dark brown color on grooves’ to be different from the color of S-Layer, in order to show solidity by forming shadow line as well as to use the grooves as a jointing parts between each plywood at the time of installing WF-Material. (Wooden engineering, 1981).
Therefore, under the consideration of the said points, I, the applicant, ‘putting into practical use both the Gas and Sound Sorbing Properties (hereunder referred to as GS-Sorbing Properties) of AC-Board or C-Board’, invent the ‘CW-Composites or ACW-Composites’ as a BI-Material, that is, WF-Material or Surface Finishing Material (hereunder referred to as SF-Material), which contains ‘H-GS-Sorbing-Room’ where both gas adsorbing and sound absorbing actions can be simultaneously produced, moreover, ‘the excellent quality of Gas and Sound Sorbing Efficiency (hereunder referred to as GS-Sorbing Efficiency) results from the structural shape’; such as ‘H-GS-Sorbing-Room in the AC-Board or C-Board is wider than Lined Grooves on IS-Surface of S-Layer and joined to Lined Grooves on S-Layer, or adding to it, H-GS-Sorbing-Room can additionally take S-Reflecting Prism built up on the incident parts of Grooves of S-Layer’ (Refer to T-3 of FIG. 6), and thus I herewith present “ACW-Composites of TFN-Veneer on AC-Board with W-Material or CW-Composites of TFN-Wood on C-Board with W-Material” and its “Manufacturing Method”, composed of ‘Gas and Sound Sorbing composite Structure (hereunder referred to as GS-Sorbing Structure or GS-Sorbing Com-Structure)’, which must be able to provide inhabitants with the better health and the more comfortable environments through the multi-function of GS-Sorbing Action, when the CW-Composites or ACW-Composites can make it possible not only to do the highest qualified GS-Sorbing Function among all the methods introduced in the world by this time, but also to resolve matters of R-Gas which is able to be removed only by air ventilation at present, as well as to get rid of indoor polluted gas or stink such as TVOC, etc. besides, it can give the naturally beautiful looks by using natural wooden material carried with fancy design on S-Layer from the indoor view.